The seven hitmens
by kash890
Summary: What if Tsuna is a hitman, and he is suppose to train the Vongola Decima*HINT*. Is there another reason for him to be back? Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone;)**

**In a parallel world where Tsuna is NOT going to be Vongola Decimo. He has a little brother(Yoshi) and a little sister(Himeyuki) , they are younger than Tsuna. Tsuna is an infamous hitman called Cielo, is going to train his younger sister.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, but I do own OCs.**

* * *

**Intro**

_In the world of the mafia there is seven hitmen, their name is known anywhere in fear or possibly respect._

_Their names where: weakest to strongest_

_Kaitou, Lightning flames._

_A famous thief and a hitman, he gained his name by killing bosses with his crossbow with wires attached, his weapons infused with fames(usually he will electrocute them with the wires)._

_Specialized weapon: Crossbow with wires_

_Dante, rain flames_

_A famous bomber who enjoyed killing the bosses with grenade launcher(if he didn't kill them, the rain flames infused with the bullets, upon impact the flames will spread out and slow down the target)_

_King, mist flames_

_King used his flames to break people's minds and then when his opponent will finally give to despair, he would kill them. He used daggers to kill his targets._

_Jay, cloud flames_

_Jay used brass knuckles to fight his targets. His brass Knuckles with flames could destroy tanks fast. He only fight with flames if his opponent is strong._

_July, storm flames_

_She had a very short temper, & uses rocket launcher to kill her targets. Her bullets are made from storm flames. With one shot she could destroy 5 tank._

_ Cielo, sky flames_

_He is very mysterious but everyone knows his weapon is a sniper rifle, and two desert eagles. They say he is almost in reborn's level and he has a special bullet like reborn's dying will bullet he is in nobody's familia.  
__He has a hates reborn as a rival. He has a crow named Nero for partner/pet._

_Reborn, Sun arcobaleno, sun flames_

_He is the world's number one hitman, and works for the Nono. He hates Cielo as a rival. _

_They are the world most feared hitmen._

* * *

**Somewhere in Italy**

"Reborn, you got a job from Nono" the man informed to a baby in a mafia suit with curly sideburns

"So is it time?" Reborn asked

The man nodded then handed the documents to him.

'So this is the future Decimo' He thought as he looked over to Yoshi picture

_**Description: He's tall, he has short blond hair, green eyes, 15 yr. old. He is social, athletic, high scores on every class's subject. He was the school basketball ace.**_

Then he looked over to his twin sister Himeyuki picture

**_Description: She average size for he age(16). She is a brunette with brown oval eyes( imagine femTsuna) with wavy hair. She is clumsy, has low grades, she is not athletic. She is called Dame-yuki._**

* * *

**_Somewhere else in Italy_**

**_Tsuna POV_**

_'So this is the person i'm going train to be the Vongola Decimo' I thought as I looked at the picture of my little sister Himeyuki._

_"So Reborn is going to tutor the my brother, he is so going to be disappointed and give up his title. Then he is going to give the tittle to me, hahahaha" I laughed _

_'I always knew you were going to be Decimo' I thought as looked over to Yuki's picture._

_I got up, then went to armory to arm myself. ' I guess I better keep my identity a secret from her' I thought to myself as put white jacket with hoodie._

_'Well I am ready go prepare yourself Yuki' I thought as I smiled sadistically._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

**Sawada's house gate**

**Tsuna POV**

I was in front of the house of the Sawadas.

'Well it is time for me to introduce myself' I thought as my intuition told me duck then I heard **'bang'** as I took out my guns out.

Then I turned to face none other than reborn who was frowning.

"What are you doing here?" he interrogated me, then I smirked.

"I am here to train the Vongola Decimo" hoping to get a reaction from him, but he smirked.

"Sorry but Yoshi has a tutor and you're not him" he arrogantly told me.

"Who said anything about Yoshi" I arrogantly said

"Then who?" he curiously asked me, 'haha finally I got a reaction from him' I thought to myself

"Dame-Yuki who else" I bluntly told him

"That girl was not recommended by the advisor & the Nono" he said

"Well they are stu-" I was going to reply but was interrupted by gunshot by reborn that I dodged.

"Care to complete that sentence" he icecoldly told me. I shook my head.

"Good now lets go inside then train our student in the end whoever wins is the Vongola Decimo" he said as I nodded in agreement.

As we went inside we heard them discussing about how they didn't need a tutor.

"Ciassou" me & Reborn said together

"WHO ARE YOU" Yoshi yelled

"hahaha, I cant believe you are going tutor him!" I said between laughing. Yoshi & Yuki(who noticed our strength) noticed the word 'tutor'.

"THE BABY & KID ARE TUTORS THEY ARE PERFECT FOR YOU DAME-YUKI HAHAHA-" He laughed until me and reborn kicked him resulting him to be knocked out. While Yuki shriekied.

I grabbed her and said with a smile "Come on lets go to your room." which made her blush as Reborn dragged his student to his room.

* * *

**Yuki's room**

**Tsuna POV**

"Why are you here?" she asked in a low tone. I looked surprised, she was already suspicious of me. It must be her hyper intuition at work.

"Well I cant lie to you, I came here with another reason" I said seriously with made her listen seriously.

"Wh-at is th-e rea-so-n?" Yuki asked stuttering.

"Well i'll start with my name and my real job," I said with a pause "Well im part of the Mafia, I am Cielo and I am a hitman so the reason I am here is to train you into the Vongola Decima"

"..." she looked like she was in a trance, until I kicked her.

"Itte, why did you do that?!" she said rubbing her sore spot.

"You looked like you didn't believe a thing I said" I told her

"I don't believe you, I mean how can I believe the Mafia still exists" she said

"Well, I am living proof of the Mafia that the Mafia still exist." I replied

"How can you be in the Mafia, you are probably 14 years old " Yuki said

"It is not surprising, 3 years old kids are already involved in the Mafia" I said calmly

"Ehhh" she yelled surprised

"Now do you have any questions?" I asked

"Do you know what the Vongola Decima?" she asked. I forgot to tell her, my first mistake with her.

"Why didn't you wait, I was going to that part," I lied "First we go to go to the beginning"

"The Vongola started out as vigilante group led by the Primo, over the generations they started to get corrupted," I paused for a breath "to simplify everything the Vongola are the most powerful mafia family in the whole Mafia world and I chosen you for the next boss"

"Ehhh, I cant be part of the Mafia, after all the Mafia kills people" she replied

"I don't care now get ready, tomorrow your training begins" I ordered

"Ok" she gave in, as I went outside the room to see Reborn.

"So have you told your student?" I asked, he nodded.

"Of course, he didn't hesitate to accept," he told me "now can you tell me why you out of all people, want to train the next Vongola boss"

"It was a last request from a friend" I told him

"What is his name?" he asked

"I cant tell you, that is the only reason why im going to train her into her full potential!" I declared

"Are you stupid my student is the next boss" Reborn said

"I don't care, she has so much potential" I said

"We'll see" Reborn said in a sadistic smirk

"Well I got to sleep I'll see you tomorrow" I said as I went inside Yuki room, to see her sleeping in her bed.

"Well make space im going to sleep" as I moved Yuki to side then laid next to her. Then drowsiness hit me, as I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there :)**

**Disclaimers: I don't own KHR**

* * *

**Yuki's room **

**Tsuna Pov**

'Hiiieee' my eyes sprang open as I heard Yuki scream.

I looked around there was no one in sight, and yuki's face was red.

"What is it Yuki?" I asked

"You were sleeping next to me!" she yelled blushing

"Well of course I was sleeping next to you" I said

'Why?!" she asked

"Because I am your tutor" I said smirking

"That does not mean you could sleep with me, someone might misunderstand" she said blushing

"I don't care if someone gets the wrong idea, or are you ashamed being with me" I teased, which surprised her.

"No, i'm not ashamed of you It just that-" I interrupted her

"I know I was just teasing you, did you know you are cute when blushing" I teased her

"Stop teasing me" she said

"Ok, you might want to get ready or do you want to be late" I said pointing at clock

"Hiieee why didn't you tell me" I shrieked as she pushed me out, then slammed the door.

"Cause I was busy teasing you, by the way change fast or I will kill you" I said

"Hiieee, why?" she asked

"Cause I need to beat Reborn." I bluntly said

"How does that involve me?" She asked

"Because he is also training Yoshi to be the next boss" I said

"Then why am I training when he could be the next boss?" she asked

"Cause the world cant have the wrong sky" I replied

"What does that mean?" she said as she came out of the room

"You don't have to know yet" I petted her head as she pouted "why?"

"If you go now Hibari might go easy on you" I pointed at the clock, avoiding her question.

"Hiieee, im late" shrieked as she ran downstairs.

* * *

**kitchen**

**Tsuna POV**

"Ohayo mama" Yuki said as she entered the kitchen

"Ohayo Hime~chan" Nana replied

"Do you have my lunchbox ready?" Yuki asked while Nana nodded

"And you Cielo~kun do you want to something to eat, before you go to school" Nana asked me

"No I am not hungry thanks for asking, and I don't go to school" I replied "Now Yuki go ahead of me" She nodded as she left

"What you saying you about you are about Yuki age-" I interrupted "I'm 17 plus I am a genius"

"Well what about your parents? They wouldn't approve of this" Nana told me

"Well I got to go I have a job to do" I half-lied as I ran to catch up to yuki.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

'Hiieee I am late, it all his fault' I thought, thinking about Cielo. As I ran to school.

"You Know I heard that, and it is your fault" a voice spooked me, I turned around to see Cielo.

"Hiieee when were next to me, and how did you know what I was thinking about?" I asked then regretted my question as I saw Cielo smirking.

"I was always next to you, and I could read your mind even your most embarrassing secrets aren't safe!" he declared.

"Hiieee w-what do you mean by my embarrassing secrets?!" I asked frantically

"I meant I know everything, now come on lets go to school then I could see potential guardians" he said with a evil glint as we started to run.

'What did he mean by that maybe I should ask' then a shiver ran through my spine 'Maybe not'

* * *

**School's gates**

**Yuki POV**

As me & Cielo made it to the gate, I saw a figure waiting in the gate. That made my heart drop, I mean wouldn't you get scared of the Prefect. That is right the figure was Hibari Kyoya. Then suddenly I was kicked I turned around it was Cielo.

"Well Yuki you got to take your punishment" He said as abandon me, then I started to get until I saw a shadow engulf my body. I looked up to see Hibari with his tonfas out.

"Herbivore, for being late I will bite you to death" he said before he beat me up.

* * *

**Tsuna POV**

'So that is the famous Prefect,' I thought as I was looking at Hibari lightly beating Yuki **_'_**maybe he could turn into the cloud'

"Don't even think about it" a voice came behind me as I immediately identified the voice as Reborn

"Sorry but that is not for you to decide, the cloud goes with the real sky" I said with a serious tone

"Stop training that girl, she will never be the sky" he said as I snapped.

I took my two desert eagles and aimed at Reborn who was aiming at me with Leon.

"Shut up,who do you think you are to boss me around?!" I yelled

"I'm Reborn world greatest hitman, while you are below me" he said

"Remember this one day I will take title from you, so don't push your luck Reborn" I said as I withdrawed my guns, as I walked away.

To be continued.

* * *

**Please review :)**


End file.
